


Yamazaki

by vixx4evamyhusbands



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx4evamyhusbands/pseuds/vixx4evamyhusbands
Summary: I have nothing to say to this.Beta'd by Scarygamer345





	Yamazaki

Practice had just finished for the day, and the members of B.A.P are leaning against the mirror, trying to catch their breath. Junhong walked over to the floor, sitting next to his bag, panting heavily. He grabbed a water bottle out of it, gulping it down while the other members packed their stuff into their bags, getting ready to leave.

“Junhong-ah, we’re going to the beach for the rest of the afternoon, do you want to come with us?” Youngjae asks as the other members file out of the room.

“No, I’m going to go home and get some sleep.” For a moment, he looks like he’s going to question it, but he just nods in acceptance and walks out of the room. Yongguk hesitates briefly, before following the others.

Junhong waits a couple minutes to cool down, before he exits the TS building, and walks back to the dorm. He arrives there about twenty minutes later, going to his room which he shares with Yongguk, to grab some fresh clothes that were sitting on top of the dresser, then going to the bathroom to enjoy a nice hot shower.

Once he’s done, he dries off with a towel, then goes back into his room. He looks between his bed and Yongguk’s, and decides to give in to his desire, walking over to his bed and laying a towel on it.

He grabs the lube that he keeps hidden in the false bottom of the draw. He lays down on the towel, grabbing the phone from the dresser and opening the music app. He puts Yamazaki on repeat, letting Yongguk’s velvety voice wash over him as he opened the lube.

He squirted a little on his hand, before wrapping it around his already hard cock. He drops the lube on the bed beside him, as he starts to stroke himself, burying his head into Yongguk’s pillow, breathing in his heavenly scent, moaning as he did so.

He sped up his hand a little, already done with teasing himself, and wanting to cum. He thumbs the slit of his cock, letting out a rough moan, feeling himself get closer to the edge, when he hears a deep groan coming from somewhere in the room, and he freezes. He opens his eyes and sees Yongguk standing in the doorway, looking at him.

“Hyung!” He says, as he scrambles to cover himself with a towel. Yongguk walks into the room, and shuts the door behind him.

“It’s not what it looks like.” He says as Yongguk walks further into the room, in the direction of Junhong.

“Really?” Yongguk replies as he sits down on the edge of the bed, resting one of his hands on Junhong’s thigh. He smirks a little when Junhong tenses.

“Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like. Why are you home anyway?” Junhong says, trying to change the subject while also trying and failing to get his erection to go down.

“I was worried about you, but I clearly shouldn’t be.” Yongguk says as he moves his hand to pull the towel away from the youngers lap, revealing Junhong’s hard cock.

 “You’re so hard for me.” He wraps his hand around Junhong’s cock, causing him to whine, which then causes him to smirk.

“Hyung, please.” Junhong says as the older starts to stroke his weeping cock.

“What do you want baby? You want your Hyung to fuck you into the mattress? Or maybe you want me to fuck you nice and slow? Tell me.”

“I don’t care, just please fuck me, Hyung.” He tries so hard not to whine in disappointment when Yongguk removes his hand, but judging by the look on his face, he failed.

Yongguk moves off the bed for moment, only to come back, spreading Junhong’s legs apart, kneeling between them. He flicks open the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, before pressing a finger against Junhong’s puckered hole, making him hiss at the coldness. He pushes his finger inside slowly, and Junhong grunts at the strange feeling, having never had anything up there before. Yongguk picks up on this, and says;

“You haven’t done this before, have you?”

“No.” Junhong says, slightly embarrassed. Yongguk pulls away, looking a bit concerned.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asks cautiously, suddenly looking unsure of himself.

“Hyung, I’ve wanted you since the day I met you. So, believe me when I tell you that I want this more than anything in my entire life.”

Yongguk’s mouth drops open, eyes wide in shock. His reaction makes Junhong giggle, which causes him to focus on the task at hand, and he pushes his finger back inside Junhong’s ass, causing him to cut off his giggle. Yongguk smirks at the power he holds over the younger.

“You like that, baby?”

“More Hyung, please.” Junhong pleads with Yongguk, trying to convince him to move this along.

Yongguk adds a second finger and soon after that he adds a third. It doesn’t take long for Junhong to say that he’s ready, Yongguk pulls his fingers out and quickly slicks up his length. He slowly pushes his cock into Junhong, not stopping until his pelvis is flush with the youngers ass. After a few minutes Junhong speaks.

“You can move now.” Yongguk pulls out until just the head is inside before thrusting back in.

He keeps this pace up and soon enough they’re both at the edge, it’s Junhong who cums first, yelling out Yongguk’s name. The older quickly follows, releasing inside Junhong and collapsing when his body has nothing more to give. The both fall asleep, deciding to deal with the mess later when they wake.


End file.
